All Hell Breaks Loose Ending
by Fairytale-Hunter1329
Summary: I don't know if it is any good but this is what happened at the end of season 3.


_**A/N: So, I've never seen it but correct me if I'm wrong, but... Was there actually ever a scene in Charmed that showed Prue dying? I mean, not just the cliffhanger ending, but when Leo couldn't heal her but he could heal Piper? I haven't been able to find one soo...**_

The last this Prue remembered was her back smashing as it hit the wall, the pain, then the nothing. Now she just felt weightless, like she was floating. Blinking she looked around, it was all just white. "Hello?!" She called, the noise seemed to echo back to her. "Anyone?!" Still there was no reply. A tear fell down her face, was she dead? She didn't want it to end this way, Leo would be back and heal her and Piper. Piper! She thought frantically, where was she? "Piper!?" Prue called out, nothing. Maybe she hadn't been hit as bad, maybe there was still hope for her, but not Prue. That comforted her slightly, Piper could look after the family, and at least she would be alive. Prue was okay with dying for that.

A man started walking towards her but she couldn't make out the face. "Hey!" She yelled, and started to walk, the man got no closer. "Hey!" Prue shouted again, the mans face came into view.

"Prue." He smiled, she almost crumpled to the floor.

"Andy." All of a sudden they were on the swinging bench in the park, all alone. "What's happening?" She asked him. Andy took her hand in his.

"Prue, I've missed you." He put his free hand on her cheek, she smiled.

"How can you be here?" She asked. "Am I dead." Andy's silence said it all. "And Piper?"

"Not yet, nearly, but no. There's still hope for her." He told her. "But I am so sorry." He kissed her for a moment. "There isn't any hope for you." The news hit her like a blow in the gut. Gone. Dead. No more.

"I don't want to die." She cried like a child. Andy hushed her.

"It is your time now." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Are you ready." He stood up and held out his hand, the rest of him started to fade. Prue took a deep, hiccupy breath and grabbed the hand.

"I love you Andy." She said.

"I love you too." They both faded into nothing.

###

Phoebe looked at Cole, "so this is it, where I have to be now?" She asked, there was an ache in her heart. Like a part of her was missing. It had been there when Leo had arrived back after seeing Piper dead, but then it had left. It was worse now.

"What else can we do Phoebe, do you want your sisters to die?" Cole sounded tired and angry.

"We could run, Cole." She snapped. Cole punched the wall, hard enough leave a mark, on both him and the wall.

"It would be suicide." He said through gritted teeth.

"So is staying, and at least up there we'd have the power of 3." She said, but the words felt like a lie. Why?

"Okay, your plan is to shimmer back to the manor and what? Hide out." He laughed dryly.

"I can't stay down here, I can't be evil. You know they'll kill us anyway." Phoebe argued. Cole was silent.

"I know. God, I know!" He yelled. "But I can't loose you." She walked over and kissed him.

"Then don't." She looked into his eyes, trying to see his reasons, his feelings. But she couldn't. Phoebe didn't want to die down here, she wanted to make sure that her sisters were okay, being in Hell wasn't good, it was evil.

"Okay." He said at last. They shimmered away.

###

The scene at the manor when Phoebe and Cole arrived was devastating. The doctor was hanging dead out of the back window, and Piper and Prue lay still on the floor. "No!" Phoebe yelled. "Oh, god no!" She tore through the room till she was by her sisters.

"Leo!" Cole yelled.

"Leo!" Phoebe called again, tears falling down her face. Leo orbed in. "Heal them!" She demanded.

Leo knelt down next to them and put his hand on Pipers unmoving chest, his healing hands glowed. In a matter of moments Piper was gasping awake. Phoebe relaxed.

"Now Prue." She said. Leo quickly tried to heal the last sister. Minutes went by. Piper grabbed her husbands arm.

"Why isn't it working?" She asked. Phoebe started to cry.

Leo stopped trying to heal her. "I am so sorry, I can't heal the dead." Piper cried out at the same time as Phoebe. Phoebe punched Leo in the arm.

"Try harder!" She yelled, attacking him again, Cole held her back as she cried. Piper lent over her older sister and cried.

"No, you're wrong Leo." Her voice wavered and snapped.

Leo put his arms around her and kissed the back of her head. "I'm sorry Piper, I am really sorry." The cries that sounded in that house were enough to break hearts, Prue was dead, the Power of Three was broken.

The Halliwell's had lost a sister.

Prudence Halliwell - Beloved sister and friend, a true hero. October 28th 1970 - May 17th 2001 

R.I.P


End file.
